The Storm That Destroyed Danville
The second episode of Season 38. A terrible storm hits town, devastating everyone. Phineas and Ferb help everyone that lost their beloved belongings. Doofenshmirtz creates the dreadful storm. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz is busy upgrading the Gloom-Inator. He wants to upgrade it so it has the power to create a storm that destroys the town. He wants Vanessa to help, but she's busy on her MP3. Doof grunts and upgrades it himself. With the boys, they can't help but relax because it's such a lovely day outside. Phineas asks Ferb if he wants another lazy day. Ferb just shrugs. Back with Doof, he finishes upgrading the Gloom-Inator. He fires it up. Big dark clouds roll into town. Phineas wants to bawl again, but doesn't. They go inside after they hear the biggest clap of thunder they'd ever heard. At Maddie's house, she's scared to death. She wishes Baljeet was here with her. She's really scared and hides under her covers. Then, Maddie thinks she hears the crashing of things and things falling apart. She goes into her family room and sees it's completely gone. Her dad is getting really stressed out. Maddie asks what's going on. Her dad has no idea but he tells her to stay safe, this is not your ordinary storm. Maddie goes back into her room to see it's starting to crumble. She gasps in horror. She sees all of her stuff getting washed away, faded, torn, any kind of way to destroy stuff pretty much. Maddie starts to tear up. Her favorite picture of her and Olivia drowns in the water. After the dreadful storm, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is the only building left standing in town. Roger comes and scolds him. He arrests Doofenshmirtz. He thinks deja vu. Roger hated to do it, but he had no choice. At the Flynn-Fletchers, the boys are shocked at the damage. Linda is crying and Lawrence is hugging her. Candace, however, is finding her cell phone out of all things. Phineas is kind of devastated. He spots a picture of him and Mario in the soda lake completely faded. Ferb sees his American flag tattered. Candace sees her unicorn, not that big of a loss. Linda finds her lucky guitar pick and it luckily survived. Lawrence found his lucky butterknife and is overjoyed. Phineas and Ferb think they need to help people around town. First they go across the street to Isabella's. Her damage was very devastating. Phineas spots her sap collecting patch drifting away. Isabella is soaked, her hair is all poofy and her bow is drooping. Phineas gets out the tools and they rebuild Isabella's house. They also made a machine to revive all the stuff that was lost. Isabella thinks it's a miracle as she's undoing her bow. Then they go to Buford's, Baljeet's, pretty much everybody's homes. Then, all that's left is Maddie's house. Maddie is sitting on the curb crying. Phineas tries to cheer her up while Ferb rebuilds the house as fast as he does making tacos. Everything gets revived as well. Maddie thinks Phineas is like Jesus and she kisses him. Phineas faints. Ferb shrugs. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Love is a sweet thing," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (it's still standing) Continuity *Doofenshmirtz uses the Gloom-Inator for a third time ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Spa Day") *Phineas wants another lazy day ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *Phineas wants to bawl like a baby ("Maddie Saves the Day") *Doofenshmirtz is arrested for a second time ("Doofenshmirtz Gets Arrested") *Phineas finds a picture of him and Mario on soda lake, Ferb finds his American flag, Linda and Lawrence find their lucky objects, Candace finds her unicorn ("Soda Lake", "My Fair Goalie", "Just Passing Through", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *The sap collecting patch is seen ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Ferb builds Maddie's house as fast as he does making tacos ("Maddie Saves the Day") Allusions *'VeggieTales': One of the objects in Isabella's room resembles a LarryBoy helmet *'Sonic Lost World': A poster in Maddie's room is about a band called Deadly Six. This is a reference to the main group of villains in the upcoming game *'Metallica': The Deadly Six resembles Metallica Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38